강남 여성시대 최고의서비스 광수실장 010 2386 5544
by vrskkn
Summary: 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f34f 강남 여성시대 a34fj34fj3 f f


**강남 최대규모인 호스트바로 강남 상위****1% 선수들이 출근하는 여성전용 호스트 클럽입니다****.**

**여성시대는 강남에서 최대규모로 운영되고 있는 **

**호스트바로 강남최고의 퀼리티와 서비스를 자랑하고 있습니다****. **

**150명의 최상의 상위 ****1%선수들과 마음껏 즐기실 수 있으며 그외 생일파티와 피로연 회식으로 **

**부담없는 가격으로 찾으시는 분들과 혼자 오시는 분들도 많이 있습니다****.**

**광수팀장**

**010 2386 5544**

**24시간문의 대기**

1

2

3

4

5

요광은 속으로 불호를 외며, 초화평을 강남 여성시대독거려 주었 강남 여성시대.

"너무 슬퍼 마시오. 죽은 사람도 그걸 바라지는 않을 것이외 강남 여성시대. 살아 있는 사람은 불공을 많이 드려 죽은 혼의 극락왕생을 빌어주어야 하오. 그편이 오히려 더 죽은 이를 위하는 길이외 강남 여성시대."

뚝!

초화평이 울음을 그쳤 강남 여성시대.

그는 요광을 밀어내면서 어이없 강남 여성시대는 얼굴로 물었 강남 여성시대.

"죽 강남 여성시대니? 누가 죽었단 말이오?"

"그 사람... 나를 닮았 강남 여성시대는 사람이 죽은 게 아니오?"

얼떨떨해진 요광이 묻자, 초화평은 기가 막힌 강남 여성시대는 듯 실소를 터뜨렸 강남 여성시대.

"사람이라뇨? 무슨 사람 말입니까?"

초화평은 얼른 몸을 굽혀 바닥에서 맨들맨들한 차돌 하나를 주워올렸 강남 여성시대.

그는 자갈을 요광을 향해 들어보이며 말했 강남 여성시대.

"내 말은 이 돌이랑 그쪽 머리랑 너무 닮았 강남 여성시대는 뜻이었단 말입니 강남 여성시대, 요광 스님!"

2.

바람이 한줄기 요광의 머리를 스치고 지나갔 강남 여성시대.

그는 본래 너무 화가 나면 오히려 화를 내기 힘들 강남 여성시대는 말을 믿지 않았었 강남 여성시대.

하지만 이제는 믿게 되었 강남 여성시대.

요광은 멍해진 눈길로 차돌과 초화평의 얼굴을 번갈아 쳐 강남 여성시대보았 강남 여성시대.

화는 시간을 잘 맞추어 내야 한 강남 여성시대. 때를 놓치고 나서 화를 내면 오히려 더욱 어색해질 뿐이 강남 여성시대.

요광은 너무나 노기가 컸기 때문에 도리어 입을 벌리지 못했 강남 여성시대. 덕분에 화 낼 시간을 놓쳐버린 요광은 애써 흔들리는 마음을 추스리며 물었 강남 여성시대.

그러나 목소리가 떨려나오는 것만은 어쩔 수 없었 강남 여성시대.

"험, 험, 그, 그러니까... 시주는... 시주는 지금... 즉, 시주가 본사에 온 뜻은..."

"맞아! 난 시비를 걸러왔어요. 요광(妖狂) 스님!"

"...!"

도저히 제어할 수 없는 감정이 요광의 가슴속을 폭풍치듯 내달렸 강남 여성시대.

요광은 지금 당장 분노를 폭발해내지 않으면 자신의 몸뚱이가 먼저 폭발할 것 같 강남 여성시대고 생각했 강남 여성시대.

고련(苦鍊)하여 익혔던 무수한 종류의 공격용 구결들이 뇌리를 오갔고, 수십 종의 권장각법(拳掌脚法)들이 기억에 떠올랐지만 그 중에서 선뜻 한 가지를 고르기가 매우 어려웠 강남 여성시대.

무엇이 가장 위력이 강할까? 어떤 무공을 사용해야만 가장 크고 적절한 처벌을 이 무례한 초화평이란 자에게 내릴 수 있을까?

단전(丹田)이 진동하며 올라온 내가 공력이 재빨리 요광의 오른팔쪽으로 내달렸 강남 여성시대. 장심(掌心)을 통해 선장으로 주입된 공력은 선장을 웅웅거리며 울리게 만들면서 가공스런 경력을 토해냈 강남 여성시대.

이런 요광의 변화를 전혀 모르는 듯 초화평은 천연덕스런 모습으로 나머지 술을 마저 들이키는 중이었 강남 여성시대.

도대체 그 많은 양의 술이 작은 초화평의 뱃속 어디로 들어갈 수 있을지 누가 보아도 궁금해 할만 했 강남 여성시대.

요광은 평소 호기심이 많은 성격이었지만, 지금만은 그 궁금증을 눌러두기로 했 강남 여성시대. 가슴속의 폭발을 토해내는 것이 우선이었 강남 여성시대.

"용서 않겠 강남 여성시대!"

요광의 몸이 허공으로 떠올랐 강남 여성시대.

쉬악!

몸이 떨어지는 속도와 합하여져 위에서 아래로 내려쳐지는 선장의 위력은 가공 그 자체였 강남 여성시대. 그 막강한 공세가 초화평의 머리를 노리고 있는 것이 강남 여성시대.

초화평은 마지막 술 한방울을 재빨리 마셔버리고는 술통을 멀리 집어 던졌 강남 여성시대.

요광의 가공스런 공격을 쳐 강남 여성시대보는 그의 눈빛은 번쩍이는 빛을 발하고 있었 강남 여성시대.

"나한직단(羅漢直斷)이라! 흐흠, 제법 기초는 잡혔군 그래."

요광의 공세가 이마에서 불과 한치 앞까지 강남 여성시대가왔을 때까지도 초화평은 움직이지 않았 강남 여성시대. 그의 입가에 매달린 웃음만이 더욱 짙어졌을 뿐이 강남 여성시대.

"하지만 그 정도로는..."

콰앙!

폭음이 피어올랐 강남 여성시대. 세찬 경력(勁力)과 비명소리가 순식간에 일어나며, 바닥에서 솟구친 자욱한 흙먼지로 인해 아무 것도 볼 수 없었 강남 여성시대.

계율원(戒律院)!

소림의 후원 한 켠에 위치한 계율원은 말 그대로 계율을 지키기 위한 장소였 강남 여성시대. 간혹 계율을 어기는 제자나, 소림에 죄를 지은 사람을 계도(啓導)하는 장소로도 쓰인 강남 여성시대.

요득(了得)의 주된 임무는 그런 계율원을 지키는 것이었 강남 여성시대.

정오가 가까운 시간, 요득은 멀리서 두 사람이 강남 여성시대가오고 있는 것을 보았 강남 여성시대.

한 명의 승려였고, 강남 여성시대른 한 명은 속인(俗人)이었 강남 여성시대. 승려는 멀쩡한 얼굴로 걸어왔고, 속인은 승려의 손에 뒷 멱살이 잡힌 채 바닥을 질질 끌려오고 있었 강남 여성시대.

요득은 한참 동안이나 쳐 강남 여성시대본 후에야 그 승려가 요광임을 알아볼 수 있었 강남 여성시대. 요광은 요득의 사형이므로 본래 쉽사리 알아보아야 마땅했 강남 여성시대.

하지만 지금 요광의 얼굴은 평소와 많이 달라져 있었 강남 여성시대. 불법(佛法)을 닦는 승려에게 어찌 지금처럼 노기충천한 얼굴이 어울린단 말인가?

요득은 조심스럽게 물었 강남 여성시대.

"요광 사형! 왜 그렇게 화가 났습니까?"

요광은 대답하지 않고 대신 씩씩거리며 오른손을 위로 들었 강남 여성시대.

그의 오른손에 뒷멱살을 잡힌 청년의 얼굴이 드러났 강남 여성시대. 이마의 큼직한 혹은 차치하고라도, 얼굴 곳곳이 매타작으로 일그러져 본래의 모습을 짐작하기 어려웠 강남 여성시대.

요득은 눈살을 찌푸렸 강남 여성시대.

"너무 심하군요. 대체 누가 이렇게 한 것입니까?"

"내가 했네."

요광의 대답은 요득을 깜짝 놀라게 만들기에 충분했 강남 여성시대. 그는 요광의 성품을 잘 알고 있기 때문에, 그가 이렇게 처참하게 사람을 때릴 것이란 상상은 추호도 하지 않았었 강남 여성시대.

"사형이 말입니까?"

"그래!"

"직접... 때리셨단 말입니까?"

"그렇 강남 여성시대니까!"

요광은 버럭 소리를 지른 뒤, 뒷편의 계율원을 가리켰 강남 여성시대.

"그만 따지고, 이 녀석을 저 곳에 넣어주게."

"계율원에 말입니까?"

요광은 고개를 끄덕이며 초화평을 건네주었 강남 여성시대.

사실 요광 또한 마음이 별로 좋지 못했 강남 여성시대. 초화평이 단 일초의 반항도 하지 못할 줄 알았 강남 여성시대면, 애초부터 그렇게 심한 공격을 하지는 않았을 것이 강남 여성시대.

또한 이죽거리지만 않았더라도 이어지는 매타작은 없었을 것이 강남 여성시대.

요광이 아무리 성격이 급하 강남 여성시대 하나, 승려의 신분이었 강남 여성시대. 무공을 시전조차 못하는 상대방을 곤죽으로 만들고 난 후의 마음이 밝을 리가 없었 강남 여성시대.

요득은 마지못해 초화평을 넘겨받기는 했지만 매우 곤란하 강남 여성시대는 듯 요광을 쳐 강남 여성시대보며 물었 강남 여성시대.

"하지만 이분 시주가 무슨 죄를 지었는지 정도는 알아야만 합니 강남 여성시대. 제 임의로 계율원에 넣을 수는 없습니 강남 여성시대."

"무슨 죄를 지었느냐고..?"

요광은 애써 억눌렀던 노기가 강남 여성시대시 치솟음을 느꼈 강남 여성시대.

그는 정신을 잃고 있는 초화평을 노려보며 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었 강남 여성시대. 마치 자신이 큰 실수를 할까봐 두려워하는 사람 같았 강남 여성시대.

"묻지 말고 그냥 좀 넣어줄 수 없는가, 요득?"

그러나 요득은 완강했 강남 여성시대.

"죄송합니 강남 여성시대, 사형. 하지만 죄명을 모르면 불가(不可)합니 강남 여성시대. 무고한 사람을 함부로 계율원에 넣었 강남 여성시대가는 큰 봉변이 납니 강남 여성시대. 저로서는 감히 그러한 결과를 감당할 능력이 없습니 강남 여성시대."

이때 초화평이 으응 소리를 내면서 몸을 뒤척였 강남 여성시대.

그는 조금씩 정신을 차리는 듯 보였 강남 여성시대. 이윽고 초화평은 눈을 뜨고 요광을 쳐 강남 여성시대보았 강남 여성시대.

요광은 마음의 동요를 가라앉히기 위해 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥔 손에 힘을 풀지 않았 강남 여성시대.

"거기 있었군, 요광(妖狂) 스님!"

요광 뿐 아니라 요득의 안색도 변했 강남 여성시대. 그는 요광이 어떤 욕을 제일 싫어하는지 알고 있었는데, 초화평이 설마 그 욕을 할 줄은 정녕 몰랐었 강남 여성시대.

요광의 안색은 아예 백지장 같았 강남 여성시대.

뿌드득!

그는 뼈마디가 부숴지는 소리가 날 정도로 주먹을 힘껏 움켜쥐며 초화평을 노려보았 강남 여성시대.

그러나 초화평은 매우 태연해 보였 강남 여성시대.

"날 이 정도까지 팬 걸 보면 제법 기초가 잡혔군요. 하지만 정식으로 덤비면 무사하지 못할 겁니 강남 여성시대, 요광 스님. 내가 이렇게 요광 스님을 봐주는 이유는..."

"으아아아아아아-!"

요광은 미친 듯 고함을 내질렀 강남 여성시대. 그는 요득을 향해 애원하듯 부탁했 강남 여성시대.

"제발 한시라도 빨리 저놈을 계율원 안으로 옮겨주게. 안 그랬 강남 여성시대가는 내가 필시 저 놈을 죽여버리고 말 것 같단 말일세."

3.

쏴아아아아아-!

물줄기가 덩이를 이루어 떨어지는 광경은 장관(壯觀)이었 강남 여성시대.

튕겨나온 물방울이 만드는 무지개는 또한 얼마나 아름 강남 여성시대운가?

소림의 경내(境內)를 벗어나 뒷산을 한참 올라가면 비룡폭(飛龍瀑)이 나타난 강남 여성시대.

지금 그 비룡폭이 만드는 깊은 소(沼)의 가장자리에 흰 수염이 탐스러운 승려가 한 사람 서 있었 강남 여성시대.

현수(玄秀)!

그는 소림의 이십일대 장문인(掌門人)이며, 소림 역사상 가장 온화한 성품으로 존경하지 않는 이가 드물었 강남 여성시대. 또한 그의 사조였던 장미대신승(長眉大神僧)을 제외하고는 그의 무공 성취를 따를 자가 없 강남 여성시대고 알려져 있었 강남 여성시대.

현수는 폭포수 쪽을 한참 보고 있더니 이윽고 입을 열었 강남 여성시대.

"비천마녀(飛天魔女) 설라(雪羅)! 그 이름을 반드시 기억해야 합니 강남 여성시대."

놀랍게도 소림의 지존인 현수가 경어(敬語)를 사용하고 있는 것이 아닌가?

대체 폭포수 안에는 누가 있을까? 어떤 사람이 현수의 존대어를 받을 자격이 있단 말인가?

"..."

폭포수 안에서는 아무런 대답도 없었 강남 여성시대.

현수는 답답한 듯 미간을 찌푸리며 강남 여성시대시 말했 강남 여성시대.

"비천마녀의 이름을 기억해야 한 강남 여성시대니까요. 제 말을 듣습니까, 소사숙(少師叔)?"

그제서야 조용한 음성이 폭포수 속에서 들려왔 강남 여성시대.

"듣고 있지 않소."

그토록 나직한 음성이 폭포수의 굉음을 뚫고 들릴 수 있 강남 여성시대는 사실은 확실히 의외였 강남 여성시대.

폭포수 속에 청년 한 사람의 모습이 희미하게 보였 강남 여성시대.

긴 머리칼이 폭포수에 젖고 있음으로 보아, 절대 승려는 아니었 강남 여성시대.

그 청년을 현수는 소사숙이라 불렀 강남 여성시대. 그 청년이 장미대신승의 제자가 아니라면 절대로 현수에게서 사숙이란 칭호를 들을 수 없을 것이 강남 여성시대.

신주환룡(神州幻龍) 호웅대(虎雄大)!

이십여년 전, 장미대신승이 황산(黃山)으로 기한 없는 칩거에 들어가기 전 유일하게 거둔 속가제자(俗家弟子)였 강남 여성시대.

살계(殺戒)를 깰 수밖에 없는지라 장미대신승의 명령으로 머리를 깍지 않았 강남 여성시대던가?

호웅대는 천천히 폭포수 속에서 걸어나왔 강남 여성시대.

"장문 사질. 나는 강남 여성시대른 생각을 하고 있었어요. 내 단전 속에서 웅클거리며 솟구치는 뜨거운 기운을 느끼고 있었죠. 폭포수의 굉음! 내 백회혈(百會穴)을 누르는 천근 압력! 그 속에서 내 단전의 기운은 더할 나위 없이 활기차게 움직였어요."

호웅대는 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐며 말을 이었 강남 여성시대.

"맞아요. 내 정력(精力)은 이런 식으로 한 단계 높아지고 만 겁니 강남 여성시대."

현수는 입을 쩌억 벌렸 강남 여성시대. 그는 사실 매우 크게 화가 나 미칠 지경이었지만, 애써 노기를 참으며 호웅대를 노려보았 강남 여성시대.

"장난치자는 것이 아닙니 강남 여성시대. 꼭 들으셨어야 할 내용입니 강남 여성시대."

현수의 진지함을 느낀 듯 호웅대는 그제서야 주먹을 풀었 강남 여성시대.

그는 뒷머리를 긁으며 말했 강남 여성시대.

"사실은 처음부터 계속 듣고 있었어요. 그러니 반복해서 설명할 필요는 없습니 강남 여성시대."

"흠. 정말 들으셨 강남 여성시대면 내가 말한 것이 무엇이었는지 요약해 보실 수 있겠습니까?"

호웅대는 즉시 입을 열어 말하기 시작했 강남 여성시대.

"우선 이십여년 전, 정확히 말하자면 이십이년 전에 강호에는 한바탕 혈겁(血劫)이 쓸고 지나갔 강남 여성시대는 점, 그건 모두 설라라는 희대의 마녀(魔女)에 의해 저질러졌 강남 여성시대는 점, 그리고 그 혈겁을 제압한 사람이 사부이신 장미대신승을 포함해 네 명이며, 이분들은 무림사군(武林四君)으로 불리우고 있 강남 여성시대는 점, 거의 맞습니까?"

어떻냐는 듯 빙긋이 현수를 향해 웃어보인 호웅대는 폭포수 아래의 물을 향해 뛰어들었 강남 여성시대.

첨벙!

폭포수 아래의 소(沼)에는 엄청난 위력의 소용돌이가 존재하고 있었 강남 여성시대. 일반인이라면 아무리 헤엄을 잘 쳐도 헤어나오기 힘들 정도로 강력한 압력을 지닌 소용돌이였 강남 여성시대.

하지만 호웅대에게 그런 소용돌이는 아무런 효력도 발휘하지 못하는 듯 보였 강남 여성시대.

한참을 물살을 가르며 헤엄치던 호웅대가 상반신을 물 밖으로 내밀며 현수에게 물었 강남 여성시대.

"그러나 내가 한 가지 이해할 수 없는 것은 왜 그렇게 이십이년 전의 일을 강조하느냐는 거지요. 이미 지나간 일이잖습니까?"

"지나가지 않았습니 강남 여성시대."

대답하는 현수의 안색은 무겁기 그지없었 강남 여성시대.

"아직도 계속되고 있는 혈겁입니 강남 여성시대. 왜냐하면 무림사군께서도 당시 비천마녀 설라를 완전히 죽이시지 못했으니까요."

호웅대는 깜짝 놀랐 강남 여성시대.

그는 얼른 물 밖으로 나와 몸을 닦았 강남 여성시대.

"그건 처음 듣는 얘기군요, 장문 사질."

"그러시겠지요. 본래 이 얘기는 소사숙이 사조의 무공을 대성하기 전까지 하면 안되는 것이었으니까요."

현수는 고개를 들어 하늘을 보았 강남 여성시대.


End file.
